To Be Remembered
by Autobotschic
Summary: All Hailee Wolffee has ever wanted was to be remembered. She fought day in and day out for the chance which never came until the Alien Invasion in New York. When the chance arrives, the woman takes it all too happily, but her actions have dire consequences which haunt her every day afterward. Only a gentle soul can heal a shattered one. SteveXOC Oneshot


Oh my gosh you guys I'm so sorry for abandoning you like that for months. Please forgive me. Life has been hectic and I'm trying to write and failing and I promise you once this is all over I will be posting more frequently. So after seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier I naturally had to write Cap fanfiction. Here you all are.

Steve Rogers belongs to Marvel

* * *

"_We can get out through there! We don't have to cower under here."  
"Are you kidding me?! They'll kill us within seconds!"_

"_We have to do _something_ other than just hide under here!"_

"_There's no chance of beating them. Why must you be so brash in your decisions?"_

"_Honestly? All I want is to be remembered, as one of the good guys, an idol. The one civilian who risked her life and saved countless others because of it, and the one who also escorted them to safety when all the others hid and trembled with fear. All I want is to be remembered. You've got to let me do this."_

_Elizabeth looked uncertain, cowering under the trailer of a semi next to her friend. "What if they overpower you, Hailee? You'll die!"_

"_Lizzie, you have to trust me."_

_The 25 year old sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I trust you. Do what you have to, but please don't get hurt for my sake." _

_The 23 year old by her side gave her a wry, half grin. "No promises."_

_Before Elizabeth could stop her, the woman dashed out and crouched down, stalking forward and ducking behind cars as she approached the massive aliens blocking their escape path._

_Bending down, Hailee picked up a long, twisted piece of metal on the ground and held it like a club, sneaking up right behind the alien. She took a deep breath, than leaped up, smashing it over its head with all her might. The alien roared in anger, twirling around and smacking the human, sending the woman flying back and against a car._

_Hailee yelped, collapsing to the ground, before skittering up and groping around blindly, hand coming in contact with a chuck of cement. She held onto it tightly, leaping up and heaving it at the skull of the alien._

_It collapsed at her feet, and a piercing scream reached her ears. Hailee whirled around, freezing in horror at what her eyes befell. "Elizabeth!"_

_Her friend had crawled out to try and assist her, but had gotten impaled by one of the aliens. A feral snarl of rage ripped from Hailee's throat as she tore forward, leaping at the alien. Her instincts took over mind clouding as she broke her cover for the one thing she had hidden from everyone._

_She shifted forms._

_A massive black wolf slammed against the alien's chest, knocking it back. It never had the chance to counter as its throat was torn out and it dropped to the ground. The wolf stood, heavily panting as its lips were drawn back in a full fledged snarl, its eyes the same in human form as it was in wolf._

"_Hailee..?" a weak voice choked._

_The wolf stopped snarling, ears pricked as it whined and turned around, moving to Elizabeth's side. Hailee resumed her human form, panting heavily as the alien's blood dripped from her jaw. "Lizzie.. No.. No no! This is all my fault.. I'm sorry," she choked, pulling the fatally wounded woman into her arms. Elizabeth only smiled slightly in return, platinum blonde hair stained red with her blood. _

"_It was inevitable… At least I can say goodbye."_

"_No… You have to stay here." _

"_I can't, you know that. I have to leave now… Hailee, I want you to go and save the others… Prevent them from sharing my fate… I promise you, you'll be remembered for this day… Like you've always wanted to be remembered. Goodbye, now."_

_With that, jade green eyes milked over and closed forever. Hailee howled in rage and pain, head dropping as the tears fell and splattered against her friend's blood soaked t-shirt. You couldn't even tell it use to be white. _

_Her words rang loudly in Hailee's ear, it was all she ever really wanted, craved even._

"…_To be remembered…"_

"No!" the shriek rang through the apartment room, bouncing off the walls and

amplifying in volume.

"No! No no no no! Lizzie…" sobs racked the ash brown haired woman as she trembled under the sheets, clutching them so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Hailee Wolffee sat bolt upright, shutting her eyes forcefully as she quivered, sheets tightly pulled around her body. After a few silent minutes had passed, she opened her red rimmed eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks as she blinked a few times to rid herself of the blurriness.

The shapeshifter looked over at her alarm clock, reading two in the morning. She sighed, but it sounded more like a choke as she held back another wave of tears. Hailee crawled over to the bedside desk, groping around for her cell phone in the dark. Her hands fumbled once she found it, snatching it close and pressing a button as it flashed on. It blinded the woman for a moment, who shut her eyes again and slowly opened them to readjust to the brightness.

The woman instantly speed dialed the first person on her list; Captain Steve Rogers. Hailee knew it was rude to call so early in the morning, but she desperately needed someone to talk to. It rang for merely a few seconds before it stopped and a tired voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Steve, it's Hailee."

"Hailee, it's two in the morning. Why aren't you sleeping?"

The woman drew in a shuddering breath. "I c-can't, I had a nightmare and needed to talk to somebody. It was selfish to wake you up, I'm truly sorry. You can go back to sleep and forget this call ever happened."

"I'll be over in ten minutes." The call was abruptly cut, slightly startling the woman as she blinked dumbly.

Ten minutes passed quickly, and a soft knock sounded on her door. Pulling the sheet around her, Hailee stood and wandered towards the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Steve stood outside in a pair of jeans, his bomber jacket and a flannel shirt with a duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. His blonde hair was messy due to waking up a few minutes ago, but his eyes were soft as he smiled down at the woman.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, stepping inside as Hailee moved aside, shutting and locking the door again.

The shapeshifter offered a tired smile in return. "Thanks for coming over. I am really sorry about waking you up," she apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," the super soldier stated in return, drawing the woman in for a hug. She practically collapsed into his arm, dead tired from lack of sleep the entire week. Steve easily scooped Hailee into his arms and held her against his chest as he lightly set his duffel bag of clothes on a chair, then moved to set her down in the bed. She whined softly as he moved to leave, the absence of heat unsettling.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he murmured, unzipping the bag and pulling out a pair of pajamas. Steve silently changed in the bathroom before walking back out, finding Hailee propped up against the headboard of the bed, trembling slightly. The man slipped into her bed, extending an arm as Hailee all too willingly shot against him and snuggled up against the muscular chest of the blonde.

Steve curled up around the woman protectively as she fell back into sleep, his arms wrapped around her as his head rested on top of hers. He soon joined her in sleep, and the two slept peacefully throughout the night.

Hailee slowly drifted back into the conscious world, amazed she had actually got a decent sleep for the first time in weeks. The feeling of another body wrapped almost perfectly around hers caught her attention, eyes snapping open abruptly as the events of last night caught up with her.

Straining to look over at her clock, she squinted to make out the time. 10:30 am. Hailee let out a soft whistle of air, this having been the latest she slept in since joining S.H.I.E.L.D within the Avengers Initiative.

"You're finally awake," Steve's voice chuckled softly from behind her.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this," Hailee murmured in reply, tilting her head so she could look up at the other Avenger.

"I did. A maiden was in peril," the super soldier teased back gently, glacier blue eyes soft as he looked down at the woman huddled against him. His cheeks glowed a reddish color from blushing, and Hailee could only laugh quietly.

"Oh, a maiden in peril I was," she shot back playfully.

They laid in silence for some time, before Steve took a deep breath.

"Hailee, we've known each other for almost 8 months now. I think this is a good time to confess something. I've really started to get attached to you, and I believe what I'm doing is called 'asking you out' nowadays… Will you be my lady friend?"

She could practically hear the blush brightening in his voice, and she couldn't help but smile. "Steve, you're so adorable. It's called a girlfriend, and yes, I will be yours," she murmured, turning around and genuinely smiling at him.

Steve leaned down, planting a soft kiss against her forehead. It was her turn to blush now as she buried her head against his chest. "You've helped me so much since New York, I don't even know how to say thank you."  
"You don't need to. All the thanks I'll ever need will be in the memories we had and will make from today onward. Everyone will remember S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, and all the thanks I need is to know that you will be remembered with us."

"…_To be remembered…"_

"I would love that more than you will ever know, Steve."


End file.
